Glimpses of Life
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Weekend Challenges by Terriejane. Some will be Modern and AU.
1. The Suckling Child

**A/N:** Every weekend Terriejane gives us a theme on Tumblr for us to write about. And because we are all different, to see everyone's version of the same theme is really interesting! So, if you want to try it, give it a go. It's great for everyone :D

There's a link on my FF page with Terrie's challenges on my Tumblr blog so you know the theme for every weekend and can participate as well. And I really hope you do!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p>When he woke up he noticed the faint candlelight behind him, casting shadows in the walls. Then he heard soft breaths and sighs of satisfaction and when he rolled over in bed to face her, he saw their little baby nursing at her breast.<p>

He sat up slowly, not to disturb the pair and as soon as he did it Anna smiled at him.

Emily wasn't day old yet, but she already meant so much to them. He looked at the small girl enjoying her night feast and couldn't help but smile with tears in his eyes.

She was perfect. Bald with little eyebrows and long black lashes. Her hands and cheeks were chubby and her nose was round like a button. She had pink lips and pale skin and to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved her so and found funny that he couldn't live without her anymore. Shifting closer to Anna, he kissed her temple and caressed her face.

'You are wonderful.' he told her. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better than ever.'

'Isn't she the most beautiful thing?' Anna nodded teary as he kissed the top of the baby's head.

'Does it hurt?' he pointed at where Emily's mouth met her mother's skin.

'Not much…it feels amazing.' she said smiling before kissing his lips back. 'I love you more than ever, John.'

'And I love you more with every passing day.'


	2. Gift From Paris

Their trip to Paris had been the surprise of Anna's life. She was not expecting John would do such thing but she should have known her husband better.

She used to tell him about Lady Mary's honeymoon and how much she wanted to go back to France, but life is always unpredictable and the opportunity seemed to always slip through their fingers. But now the time was right, and John arranged two weeks for them in Paris without a word or clue.

'After everything, I think we both deserve to take a rest… to just enjoy each other again,' he told her.

And that's exactly what they did. There, they were able to forget hard times, and smiles and laughs became more and more frequent. They would walk the streets hand in hand like young lovers, and share kisses when no one was looking.

John didn't want to call it a honeymoon at first, but after their second night, he had to. He was not expecting anything to happen, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable or to think she owned him, but when she reached for him that night and kissed him fervently he knew she was as eager as him to rebuild their life together, as husband and wife.

That night, they had been lost in each other's body, and every night after that. During the day they would enjoy the sun, eat croissants and cheese.

The day before their last, she bought a new garter and her racy smile was back on her face. John swore that he would do everything to keep it forever and never take it for granted.

They would forever remember that trip, as one of the most important times of their life. France had helped them to heal, to get their life back. It helped them to find happiness and to learn how to leave the past in the past. And now, as she held her baby in her arms under his attentive look they had one more reason to cherish their memories of Paris, for that city gave them a bright future and their daughter.


	3. The Key

He waited for her impatiently. Unable to stay on the sofa, he walked back and forth through the house, checking if everything was in place. As he looked to his watch once again, he sighed. Twenty minutes had already passed and she was late. Of course he knew she was coming, he didn't doubt it for a second, but he was anxious.

He had waited for this day for months now, to give her a special gift, and now that the day was here he kept having cold sweats and damp palms. What if she hates it? What if she thinks it's too forward, too soon? John couldn't help those thoughts, but deep in his heart he knew she would love it.

Then he heard a knock and ran to the door and when he opened it he was greeted by a broad smile and an apologetic look.

'I am so sorry.' She sighed. 'The traffic was terrible. Someone ran into a lamppost, so I had to take the longer way here.'

He smiled at her, already calmer and ready to show her his surprise. 'Oh it's alright, love. You are here and that's what matters.' He said while helping her with her coat.

'How are you do…' Before she could ask more, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her ever so passionately. She relaxed in his kiss after the surprise and soon her tongue joined his in a frantic game of conquest. But when the need of air became too much and they had to break the kiss, both with a flushed look on their faces. 'What's the occasion, Mr Bates?'

'Well…' He took her hand in his and guided her to the sofa. They sat down together as he gently caressed her knuckles. 'I have a surprise for you.'

'A surprise?! What is it?' She smiled already way too excited.

'Here.' He began, picking a little black box from the coffee table. 'Open it.'

His eyes went wide for a second and he could see that she was almost scared. 'It's not an engagement ring, don't worry.' He giggled.

She giggled back and gave a sigh of relief. And then, she opened it, and inside the box there was a key with a pink keychain in the shape of a bear. 'A key?'

'A key!' He confirmed.

'Don't you tell me this is the key to your heart!' she laughed and he joined her. 'What does it open?'

'Remember the loft? Well, you said I should renovate it and use it. Well, I did. I renovated it. It's as good as new, and I thought…maybe, you could use it yourself.'

Her mouth was open in awe, she didn't know what to say. She looked back at the key, and her eyes started burning with tears.

'I thought that, like so, we both would have our personal space, but we would be together at the same time. Only divided but a set of stairs, and I know how much you love your space and windows!' He smiled.

Before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and she was thanking him for such special gift.

'Oh John! I love it so much!' She kissed him then, as passionate as before, and too soon for his liking she broke the kiss apart.'Let's go! You have to show me the place!' She told him before taking his hands and pulling him out of the sofa.

Together, they ran up the stairs and when they reached the door, she opened it with enthusiasm in her eyes.

As soon as she opened it she fell in love. The place was surrounded by big long windows. There was a kitchen space all equipped, and a double sofa in front of a big fire place. At the back, there was a double bed all dressed and a wardrobe. There was also a desk and a shelf filled with books. It was not a big place, but it was perfect.

'Oh John!' She bought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. 'You did the decorating?'

'I did. Well…I called a friend and she helped. Do you like it?'

'I love it! You have no idea how much I love it.'

Unable to resist her any longer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. 'Anything to make you happy, love. Anything.'

This time, when they kissed, it was slow and calm as their lips savoured each other's feel and their tongue's each other's taste. When they broke apart, they weren't flushed nor their breaths were erratic. They were relaxed and easy as much as they could be. 'I was thinking…Mr Bates.' she smiled and he smiled back at her use of his surname. 'Maybe we could see how comfy that bed you chose is, after all…we'll be using it as much as yours.'


	4. Husband and Wife

The sun hit their faces as the left the register, and Anna thought back to the saying _'Sunny marriage, bright life.'_ She smiled contentedly, as she held her bouquet in one hand and his own hand in the other.

'What are your plans, Mr Bates?'

He stopped her and pulled her to him. 'John now. I'm your husband.' He grinned to her, his eyes shining with joy.

'John…' she giggled. 'You said you had plans for our afternoon.'

'And I do, of course. But first…let's sit down for a moment, it's a beautiful day.'

She nodded and they both walked arm in arm to one of the benches in the park. There was a perfect spot under a big tree, giving them enough privacy to talk and just enjoy each other.

They sat and stayed in silence for a moment. Anna was smelling the flowers as he was admiring her. She glanced at him then and smiled shyly.

'I can't believe we are man and wife.' He broke the silence. 'It feels like a dream.'

'A dream indeed. A perfect dream.'

'Anna…' He began, unsure, nervous, even anxious. He was playing with his own fingers on his lap, while his cane was resting against the wooden bench. 'I love you.'

Anna giggled for a second and then placed her hand on top of his, giving me the reassurance he needed. 'And I love you.'

He nodded sighing. 'I just wish we had our cottage ready. We are married now and…we don't have a home of our own.'

'We decided to do this knowing that was our condition, Mr Bates. You said you didn't mind waiting.'

He looked at her straight in the eyes, so deep into her soul. Her breath caught for a moment at the infinity of his eyes and love for her. At the desire he held there, even from himself.

'I wanted us to have a proper wedding night. A honeymoon even…it's not very fair to us, to wait to…for…such matters.'

'I am glad to know that you are as eager as I am.' She blushed at her words but didn't let go of his hands. Her eyes were still on his and she saw his expression turned from serious and maybe even a little bit shocked to pleasing and mischievous.

'Yes.' He said a moment later breaking their eye contact and looking down at their joining hands. Caressing her knuckles gently he stayed in silence.

'Did I say something wrong?'

John looked down at her abruptly, with a worried look on his face. 'No! Of course you didn't…'

'You were so quiet all of a sudden.'

He smiled tenderly. 'It was what you said. It gets harder to…control my desire for you with every passing day and…' He sighed loudly. 'I really just wanted us to have a wedding night.'

Before she could react, he kissed her. A small and quick kiss, and when Anna's mind registered it it was already over.

'Our time will come.' She said blushing.

'It can't come soon enough.'

He then kissed her again, but this time he spent more time, pressing his lips to hers, gently, and tightening the hold in her hands.

When they broke apart, Anna was already smiling and he couldn't help but join her.

'I do have some plans for us, as I said I had.'

'Tell me!'

'We are going to have lunch at the Grantham Arms. It's a small thing but, it'll be different.'

'It's perfect!'

Soon, they were inside of the bus on their way to the inn.

The lunch was nothing too fancy and they didn't take too long. They both knew they were needed at the house, now that the Spanish flu was taking over almost every living soul. Lady Grantham was not well at all and the last thing they wanted was to be needed when they were not there.

They spent the time sharing looks and smiles. Holding each other's hands and caressed under the table. People were looking with curious eyes, but neither cared what was in their minds. Today they were man and wife and that's all that mattered in their world.

John payed for the lunch despite Anna's protests and they both decided to walk to the House. After all, they didn't know when they would be able to spend a day out again.

'You know…there's one thing you can give to me while we wait for our honeymoon.'

He stopped on his feet with a curious look on his face. 'What's that?'He smiled, almost giggling.

'One heated kiss.'

'One heated kiss?'

'Yes. Just like in the books.' She smiled nervously as she felt her cheeks turn red and her ears hot.

John grinned with his brow raised. 'I thought you liked my kisses.'

'I love them, but…you never kissed me with…fervor. With…you know.' She sighed and shook her head. 'Tongue.'

He laughed a little but stopped when he realised she was too embarrassed to look at him. Looking both ways to be sure they were alone, he approached her slowly. Of course he hadn't done that. Not that he didn't want to, God that's all he wanted, but…what if he lost himself in her and would never be able to regain control? He was saving all of those kisses for their married life. He wanted her to discover everything she had right to in the property of their marriage. But now, that she spoken her mind, he thought about what a fool he was for having waited for so long.

'Those are meant only for married couples.' He began teasing her.

'Well yes…'

'Those are to be explored on the wedding night.'

'As we won't have one soon…'

He grabbed her by the waist then, which made her gasp with surprise. 'Don't you dare to think that I don't want you Anna. I know I don't show it many times, but all our situation…I didn't want to do anything wrong, anything that would dishonour you. I meant this…for us to go slowly, we have the rest of our lives. But you are right…we are married now and…I can do with you whatever I please.' He winked and smiled and she swore her legs had vanished to another world, or maybe they had turned into puddles on the ground.

'A kiss just like those in the books then?'

She nodded, unable to make a sound. He was holding her middle, tight but gentle. Their chests were pressed against each other and she could feel his heartbeat in her breasts. Her hands were now on his shoulders, after she reminded herself that indeed she had hands.

The bouquet laid on the ground, together with his cane, and she felt his hands going down on her body and stopped just over her bottom, but he was bolder than she thought he would be, and allowed himself the pleasure of grasping it with his palm, just for a second.

He smiled mischievously before lowering his lips to her. She closed her eyes then as she felt his warm breath approaching her skin, and as soon as she imagined how it would be, his lips met hers. He started slowly, just taking in the softness of her skin, but when he heard her sighing he knew it was time to give her what she really wanted.

Smiling into the kiss, his tongue ran over her lips, making it's way inside her mouth. She opened to him, as willing as he thought she would be, and when his tongue found hers he felt what he feared he would feel. A twinge in his lower half, right in the pit of his stomach and he knew exactly what that would lead too. But she was his wife now, and alas all he wanted was to kiss her this away for the rest of his life and he was going to do it!

Their tongues danced together, passionate, eager, wanting more than they could have in that moment, and he ran his hands up and down her back as she tightened her hold on his lapels, bringing them even closer.

And yes, what he was feeling was the same for her. Her body was responding in ways she already knew, but also in new ones, and she understood now why he kept telling her that he was afraid he would lose control over himself. She was losing her own just now.

Then, she felt it. Something new, that she had never felt before, but somehow she knew she had been waiting to feel, and when she made her mind go down to the place where the friction was she understood right away the source of the bulge, and she sighed again.

A moment later, they were breaking apart in need of air, and smiled happily when they meet each other's eyes.

'I love you so much.' He said, kissing her lips once again.

'And I love you.' But as soon as she said it she looked down and saw what she had felt. Looking back at him with redness all over her face she giggled.

'I'm sorry but…what were you expecting after such passion?'

'I do wish we could be together properly.'

'And we will love, sooner than we think. I promise you.'

With that they resumed their walk to the House. Walking slowly and giving him time to get back to a normal state. Last thing he needed now was showing up like this to his master.

He took small breaths as she smiled straight ahead, with the thought in her mind of how he would look like, when they were finally together, alone, in a room…naked. She giggled.

'What is it?'

'Oh. Nothing Mr Bates. I just can't wait for our first night together.'

'You naughty girl.' He remarked, squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek. 'Not as much I do.'

Little did they know that their first night would come only a few hours later.


	5. A Dream in a Picture

He sighed as he sat back on his sofa with a mug of tea in his hand. One more New Year's Eve and he was glad he kept the promise of never drinking again. Seven years and five months since his last drop of whiskey. It was a good feeling, but even he knew that a whiskey on such occasion would be more celebratory than tea. He smiled to himself. _'At least I'll remember the fireworks.'_ he thought.

He was alone in his small flat, most lights off, and the telly on mute. He wanted to get a glimpse of the festivities through his window, that was his New Year's Eve tradition now.

No mum, no dad, his friends liked to party and he didn't. Most of the people he liked were with their families. _Being alone was not that bad, was it?_

The clock on his wall told him there was only two minutes to go until the new year's arrival and John held her picture in his free hand and stared at it.

It looked like every year that passed she was becoming more and more beautiful. Five years now, five years since he had found this picture in the Amazon rainforest. He sighed again, this time not so cheerful. There was a longing in him, inside his core, that he couldn't even begin to understand. This woman he didn't know…she meant so much to him, much more than she should. He looked over at his wall and saw the prize he got for discovering one of the most rare plants in the world. A plant that was now being studied and that many believed could help reduce tumours. He had found it in the tropical forest, the same forest he had found the picture. To him both finds were incredibly important, but the plant had given him good money and a big name and the picture only gave him despair and aching.

The fireworks broke outside and he heard people shouting and being happy. He walked slowly to his balcony and stood there admiring the colours and sounds. He could see most of London from there and people hugging, kissing, and being drunk. Then a thought ran through his mind, the same thought he had every year since. He held the picture in front of his face and kissed it. _'Happy New Year.'_ he whispered, _'whoever you are.'_ Smiling he took a small sip on his tea and saw the last fireworks in dark sky.

Could one fall in love with someone in a picture? Was the last thought that came across his mind when he was falling asleep.

XXXXXX

John didn't have much to do the next couple of weeks. He was off work, resting from his latest trip to Australia. When he woke up the morning after, he felt something in the air, and as he crawled out of bed, still very sleepy, he had the urge take a quick shower and go out for breakfast. He found it strange, he never really liked eating breakfast out but he thought that maybe it would do him good. Spend the day out, see people, go to the library. Yes, those were his plans for today. He took the picture and placed it inside of his wallet like he always did. He would never leave the house without it. There was one time two years ago when he and his crew had to go back to their camp, walking more than three miles in the rainforests of Malaysia just because he forgot about it in his bag.

Not an hour later he was at a little café not very far from his house. Oddly, he had never seeing it there. it wasn't new, some friends talked about it once or twice, but he never payed too much attention. But then, when he was in London he hardly left the house.

He sat down at a table next to a big window. He liked windows, liked the world outside. It was raining but he was used to it. He loved to see the rain falling from the skies and hitting the ground. He smiled. It was a good day.

'Good morning, Sir. What's your order?' Her voice struck him and he went back to read the menu.

'Mmm…the sausages…are they red meat?'

'We have red and white meat, Sir.'

'Good, so I want this one, with white meat sausages. And a peppermint tea.'

'That's a good choice, peppermint is my favourite.'

He looked up from the menu to share a smile with her but smiling was the last thing he could do. It was her! The woman in his picture. His eyes were wide and all the blood in his body stopped running. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it aching horribly.

'Are you alright, Sir?' She looked at him worried and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Is everything alright?'

'I'm sorry, I…Yes, I am…alright. I just…I'm sorry I just need a glass of water, please.'

'And your order?'

'Yes, yes my order too. I'm sorry. Thank you.'

He ate as fast as he could, payed and left the café without a word. Walking as fast as possible he went to the nearest park and sat on a bench. His heart was still pounding and he felt a bit sick. _But, how?!_

Nervously he brought his hands to his face and then ran them through his wet hair. The rain was still falling but nothing that he couldn't deal with. He could feel the wetness of the bench through his trousers but couldn't care less.

_Why didn't you speak to her?! Stupid, stupid man!_

She was younger than he thought, more beautiful too. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a very short skirt with tights and a ugly jumper with the café's name on it. _'Carl's wishes you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.' _

He laughed, _how silly._

He was still trying to breathe slowly, to regain power over his body when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone running. Maybe running from the rain? And when the figure ran into him John only had time to stand up as fast as he could and catch her in his arms.

'Oh my!'

'Are you alright?' He asked. The rain had made the path too slippery.

'Thank you so much, this bloody rain makes…' Then she lock her eyes with his and it was her again. 'Oh! You again!' She smiled.

'Me again.' He smiled back. Same jumper, same skirt, her beautiful hair was down and he had to look down to avoid staring.

'Are you feeling better?' They let go of each other.

'I am. Much better, yes.' He glanced at his feet again and then back at her.

'Good…that's good.' She grinned nervously. 'Thank you. If I had ruined this ugly jumper Mr Carl would make me pay for a new one. Trouble is, they are terribly comfortable and warm, you don't want to take them off.'

'It does look comfy.'

'I'm Anna, by the way.' She gave him his hand and he took it.

'John. I'm John.'

They stared at each other for a moment. She liked him as she would like someone who had helped her, but for him it was completely different. She was the picture. She was real. She was a person. He shook his head. Of course she was. He look down again and noticed she had a bag full of big books.

'School?'

'Master's degree.' She smiled looking down at her bag.

'Oh! That's is great. So young and so productive. What's your area?'

'Botanics.'

His eyes widened. 'I'm a botanic too!' He laughed. 'What a wonderful coincidence."

'Are you really? That's amazing! Oh wait! John Bates, right?'

'Exactly.'

'Oh my god! My professor talked about you the other day. Even showed a picture. You look much younger in person I must say.'

He smiled. 'Thank you.' He was still nervous but it felt like he knew her for so long now.

'You are a true adventurer! The rainforests. I hope one day I'll be as successful as you.'

'You will, you'll see.'

'I'm going to the library now. I need to study.'

'I was going to the library too.'

'Well then, come with me. Maybe you can even give me some help.' She smiled raising her chin up decided.

'Sure! Let's go then, this rain is getting stronger.'

'I didn't even notice it was raining…' They stared at each other again and soon were walking down the park, making their way to the public library.

Before they knew it was eight pm and the library was closing. Four hours there and they weren't tired yet. More than study, he told her about his adventures and some facts about plants too. She listened to his stories with complete attention as if he were telling a fantastic fairy tale to a five year old. Her eyes shone with every word he spoke and whenever he looked at her, he would have to look down at his hands and rub them nervously. She was intoxicating, beautiful, and by the time the library closed he knew that indeed, he had fallen in love with her. He had loved her for the past five years.

'I'm afraid I kept you away from you studies.' He smiled as they walked to the bus stop.

'Don't worry about that. I had such fun! You have amazing stories, so many experiences.' She sighed completely fascinated.

'May I ask…why did you choose botanics?'

'My father, he was a botanist. Not very well-known really, but he loved to explore.' She said with sadness in her voice. 'He disappeared on one of his trips to Amazonia. They never found his body or anything really. They say it's so immense that it was quite impossible to find him.'

John listened to her and felt sorry for her father. He knew the dangers of such forests and maybe he knew that he would never see his family again. The picture!

'Anna! I have something for you.'

He took his wallet from his coat pocket and removed her picture. He stared at her for a moment before giving it to her.

Once she saw it she couldn't believe it. She looked at him with questioning eyes. 'How do you come to have this?'

'Five years ago, I was in Amazonia and I found it.'

'I gave it to my father before he left…I was modelling for our University, a charity kind of thing…and he really loved this picture.'

'It's a beautiful picture. You were probably the last thing he saw.'

The tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as she touched the picture with her fingertips.

'But…why do you have it with you?' She looked at him confused.

He gulped. 'When I found it…it was just before I made my biggest discovery and since then…I kept it with me. It's…I felt a connection, felt…I'm sorry, I'm probably sounding like a creep. I swear I didn't know it was you, I didn't know who she was, or you were, I just…' He was stammering and visibly nervous. I even kissed it last night. Oh no.

'You have it now. It has found it's owner.'

'No! You keep it.' She said with a smile. 'It's yours, you found it.'

'Thank you,' he whispered, embarrassed.

'I really have to go now. The bus won't wait for me.'

'Sure. Thank you for your time. I enjoyed it very much.'

'I have next Sunday off.' She smiled locking her eyes with his.

He looked at her without knowing what to do until she nodded her head and giggled.

'Oh!' He chuckled looking at his feet. 'Maybe we can go out for lunch?'

'Yes!' Her eyes shone. 'There's this film I want to see, maybe…'

'Yes! After we can go to the cinema. Have some fun.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Well…alright then. Sunday, at midday? In the park?'

'On that bench.' He smiled and she approached him slowly, tucking her hair gently behind her hair. She kissed him then, on his cheek and he felt hot. He knew he was blushing but when she left him running after her bus she was blushing too. He was glad for that.

XXXXXX

Sunday came, and it was freezing outside, but no sign of rain. John took a deep breath against the wind, the cold air almost burning his nostrils. He sat on the bench waiting for her and grinned wide when he saw her in the distance.

She took his arm when he stood up and said she knew a great place for lunch.

They ordered the same food, and engaged in conversation as easily as breathing.

He loved her. The way she talked, the way she moved. Her hair smelled of lavender and of French perfume. Not very strong, just perfect. They loved the same things and laughed at the same jokes. He was mesmerized.

'So…' she began. 'This is for you.'

She handed him an envelope and he opened it with burning curiosity. 'I didn't bring anything.' He said smiling.

'You will next time.' she giggled.

When he removed the contents he had the urge to gasp. He felt his eyes burn a little but swore not to cry in front of her.

'That picture is so old…I thought you needed a new one,' she said shyly.

'I guess…I'll need all the pictures of you really. You are beautiful.'

As they walked to the cinema, he was brave enough to hold her hand in his. She smiled at him when he did and squeezed his palm. He could see she liked him too, but to what extent? He was so scared and happy at the same time, but…what if he woke up one day and this all was a dream?

XXXXXX

'John! Wake up, babe. We have a long day ahead of us!'

'I'm coming…this is all your fault you know.'

She giggled. 'Making love in the tropical forest of Amazonia! There's something magical about that, we have to make the most out of it.'

'You racy, racy girl.'

Their tent was awfully small, but they didn't care. It was enough for them to sleep in each other's arms, just the way they always did.

She was a full-fledged botanist now, and for two years and he had wanted them to celebrate their third anniversary together in a special place. She had loved the idea, she always wanted to go to Amazonia, the last place her father walked on. She wanted him to take her to the place where he found the picture, and today was the day.

'Here,' he said. 'I marked the place. You have to so you don't get lost.' It was near a big tree, a heavenly place.

The green was ever so green, and the trees seemed taller than skyscrapers. The plants and flowers were so excotic and even more marvelous than she thought they would be. The tales John and her father told her had proven to be true.

There were all species of animals, and at night they would have trouble falling asleep with all the forest noises, but she didn't really mind. She loved it. Being here, make history, following her father's footsteps and John's.

'John?' They were sitting, under the mighty tree, resting before continuing their exploring.

'Yes, love.'

She touched the tree's trunk. It took more than seven man holding hands to round its perimeter.

'I can't stop thinking that…I know my father wanted us to be together. He left my picture here for you, specially for you. Some people say when the time comes for a person they have sort of an epiphany…well, I think my father saw that only you could make me happy.'

John smiled at her with tears on his eyes. 'I do think the same, love.'

They kissed then, under the tree, and they broke apart when their crew members began to giggle at them.

'Go ahead. We are right behind you.' She told them before turning to John and whispering. 'There's something I want to tell you, here under this tree.'

'What is it?'

'We are going to have a little explorer.' Her hand dropped to her belly and caressed it over her jacket.

'Oh Anna! Are you sure?' She nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Oh Anna, I love you so much!'

'And I love you!'

'Oh God, you shouldn't be here. You should be resting…at home.'

'Honestly, John, our baby enjoys this as much as I do. I am fine. Not even sick.' She laughed. 'Just very hungry all the time.'

They hugged each other tight, before continuing their adventure. Never in his life had John thought he could be this happy. He had someone he loved more than anything and he was going to be a father soon. His lonely days were over and his true adventure was just beginning. Yes, your dreams can come true and sometimes it only takes a picture to start them.


	6. Happy Endings

_**- S5 Ep. 8**_

[Anna and Bates lie in bed naked under the covers, her head rests on his shoulder. His his right hand is resting on her hand over his chest and his left hand touches her hair.]

**BATES**

I've missed you like this.

[He holds her tight against his chest.]

**ANNA**

Me too. I am sorry it took so...

[He interrupts her.]

**BATES**

Please, don't say that. You took the time you needed. I would have waited forever if I had to.

**ANNA**

I wouldn't want you to wait forever.

[She smiles]

I almost had forgotten how good it is...to be with you, like this.

[She kisses his neck]

**BATES**

I didn't forget for a second.

[She looks up at him and chuckles. She raises up on her elbow to face him.]

**ANNA**

I love you so much John.

[Bates caresses her face with his palm and pulls her to him to kiss her.]

**BATES** [after breaking the kiss]

I love you too Anna.

[They kiss again and hug, and he turns them in bed. He's now over her as they continue to kiss.]

_**- S5 Ep CS**_

[The cottage comes in sight. Everything is covered in snow. Inside Bates is passing back and forth in the kitchen and a scream is heard. He looks up before shutting his eyes close.]

**BATES** [whispers with his eyes close.]

Oh my God.

[Inside the couple's room Anna is in labour. Mrs Hughes cleans her brow with a wet cloth while the midwife persuades her to push.]

**MIDWIFE**

You are doing wonderful Mrs Bates...push one more time.

[Anna squeezes Mrs Hughes hand as hard as she can and does as the midwife tells her. A baby's cry echoes through the house and Bates smiles on the edge of the stairs.]

[In the couple's room]

**MRS HUGHES** [touches the baby's hand]

She's beautiful, Anna.

[Anna cradles the baby against her chest. Bates enters the room with a radiant smile on his face.]

**ANNA **[ he sits on the bed facing her]

It's a girl.

**BATES**

She's perfect.

[He touches the baby cheek and smiles a teary smile. Anna places the baby in his arms and Bates rests her carefully against his chest.]

Hello my darling.

[his tears slide down his cheeks]

I am so happy that you are here with us.

[He looks at his wife smiling]

I've never been so happy in whole my life.

**ANNA**

Me too.

[she looks down at the baby in his arms]

She's the beginning of a new life for us.

**BATES**

A happy one. Only happiness…

[gently he holds the baby with just one hand and with the other he caresses Anna's cheek.]

How are you feeling love?

**ANNA**

Tired but extremely complete.

[She sifts on the pillow, lays her head down and closes her eyes. Bates brushes away a strand of hair from her damp forehead.]

**BATES**

Sleep my love. Rest. We'll be here when you wake up.

[Anna falls asleep under the attentive look of her husband, while their baby sleeps in the warmth of his arms.]


	7. Love Can Survive Anything

There was a time when she thought that she would never ache for his touch again. A time when she thought her desire and need had died with her innocence. But had been wrong and she thanked God for that.

Little by little, day by day, her body healed and her soul recovered, with him by her side, everything was possible and she was sure that she would be happy again. They would be happy again.

As her body began to feel, to come to existence again as a woman, she started longing for her husband's touch. For his warm breath on her skin, for his kisses and caresses. Being surrounded by him and nothing more than passion. After all, nothing could be so different from the way her John worshpied her body, to the way that monster shattered it. John was only words of love and admiration. Of encouragement and sweetness. So different.

And tonight she was sure. Sure she wanted him once again, as she had so many times before.

He took his time making sure she really wanted this, begging her to tell him to stop whenever she needed to, but she never did. Her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his middle told him the opposite. She wanted this as much as he did, as much as he needed.

Together, they moved, gently, slowly, carefully, and she cried when he whispered in her ear how much he loved her with all his being. Their room was once again alive with the sound of their moans and whispers of love. He was as gentle as he had been in their first time all those years ago, but this time, she wasn't a virgin anymore, and soon she found her release.

At first, she had been scared, nervous, that his way with her would change forever, and it did. The way he kissed her and the way he touched her body were different now, but only for the better. Somehow he was able to perfect himself in the waiting, if that was even possible, and she had become holy for him. He kissed every inch of her skin, and touched her in all the right places. Taking all the time she needed to be comfortable again. And she was. She could even swear she had never been so comfortable before.

She cried in his arms later, while resting her head on his chest. She sobbed there as he caressed her hair and kissed her.

'What's the matter love?' His voice was filled with worry and fear. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No.' She sobbed again, trying to control her cries. 'I just...I didn't think of anything else but you.'

He smiled placing a kiss on her hair. Her fears had been washed away with her tears for as long as she lived, she never thought of that night while making love to her husband.


	8. Fate

**Terriejane Challenge:** What if Anna & Mr. Bates hadn't met at Downton? What if they'd never even worked at Downton? Here's your challenge this week: Give these wonderful characters a totally new beginning.

This is what we know:

**It's the morning of April 15, 1912 and the world will soon hear of the tragic sinking of the Titanic. **

**Miss Anna May Smith and Mr. John Bates are about to meet on a train bound for London.**

* * *

><p>'All aboard!'<p>

The train called one last time, it's noise making one's head shake and Anna had to bring her hands to her ears.

'Be safe darling.' Her mother shouted in the middle of the noisy crowd. 'And don't forget to write!'

Anna was going to work as a seamstress for a big clothing company in London, and for the first time in her life she was leaving the safety of her parents house to venture in to a world she barely knew. People said she had hands worth a pound of gold, a gift that couldn't be wasted so, when she read in an article they were looking for women who knew the craft she wrote to them. And now, almost four months later, and after 2 interviews, she was finally pursuing her dream.

She climbed on to the train and sat in one of the third class cabins alone. She had been lucky enough to find an empty one, she liked to be by herself away from confusion and noise.

She took off her gloves and opened the little curtain to look outside. Her parents were still waving and she waved back at them. Indeed she was scared, nervous. London was unknown, a bustling metropolis, but she was brave enough to try her luck, she wasn't a girl to sit and wait for things to happen.

'Excuse me? May I join you? I'm afraid all the other cabins are full.' She looked up at him and saw a tall figure of a man in a black coat and brown suit. He had his hat in one hand together with a cane and a big bag in the other. He was smiling down at her, shy and kind and she offered him a smile back.

'Of course,' she nodded.

He placed his hat and bag overhead and rested his cane against the seat.

'Thank you,' he said when he sat down across from her.

They remained silent as the train started moving. Not wanting to appear forward, they both chose to look outside, enjoying the view as the train moved slowly along the endless Yorkshire fields. After a moment of pure contemplation and awkwardness, he stood up and took a newspaper out of his bag and sat back again.

'Oh my!' he said as he read it, and her eyes were on him with curiosity. He noticed that and smiled at her before speaking. 'The Titanic sunk. They were able to take some people out...I'm not sure they did the same with the poor souls down the rank though.'

'That's horrible. An unsinkable ship sinking?! Who would ever thought...'

'No ship is unsinkable, I'm afraid.'

'It looks like it now... I'm Anna, Anna Smith.'

'John Bates.' He offered her his hand and she took it with a smile on her lips. 'Nice to meet you.'

She nodded and they both fell silent again. Somehow this man transmitted her a feeling of peace and trust. His kind smile and broad figure attracted her in ways she couldn't comprehend.

'So, Miss Smith,' he began as he turned another page of his newspaper. 'A young girl like you, traveling alone...are you going to visit your family?'

'No, actually, I just said goodbye to them. I'm going to London to start a new life. I've got a job as a seamstress to Oliver and Sons Company.'

'Oh really! What a coincidence. I'm one of Oliver's sons. The eldest.' He grinned calmly as he if had all the time in the world. 'Been in Yorkshire to make some business with the locals.'

'That's marvelous,' she giggled. 'You see, it's the first time I've gone up to London all by myself...I won't be lost with you, I mean...it'll be nice to know someone else other than myself...sir.'

'Don't call me sir, please. And of course. I'll be your guide. It will be my pleasure.'

'Mother won't believe when I tell her...' she said looking down at her hands.

'Well, I still can't believe I'm sharing this cabin with such a beautiful lady.'

'I am not a lady, Mr Bates,' she grinned. 'I'm a country girl.'

'You are lady to me... It doesn't matter where you were born but how you present yourself.' His smile reached his eyes and she felt her heart pounding hard on her chest.

They spent the rest of their time talking about everything and nothing and they found they had more in common than they ever imagined. But soon, London was in sight and they had to prepare to leave the train.

'My chauffeur is waiting for me...I'll give you a ride home. You'll be staying in a residential, you know that?'

'Yes. My father were here before to know the place.'

'Alright then, I'll take you.'

'There's no need, Mr Bates, I can take a taxi.'

'It will be my pleasure, Miss Smith, please. And tomorrow...I want to show you around town, as your guide,'he raised his brow. 'And maybe...' he scratched his head shy. 'We can have lunch somewhere nice.'

Her eyes shone as he spoke and she could only nod and smile.

Later when they said goodbye and John waved as his car drove past her, and he sighed contently, letting a grin spread across his face as if he had closed the biggest deal of all time.

'Beautiful lady, sir. I can see she already stole your heart away.' The old chauffeur chuckled looking at his through the car mirror.

'You know me better than anyone else, Jack…better than anyone else.'

Anna Smith had bewitch him and he would gladly give in under her spell.


	9. What A Nightmare!

_**Challenge:** Imagine a Freaky Friday sort of thing, only it's someone's dream/nightmare for sure, we just don't know who's._

_A naked John Bates wakes up one morning (hey, he's John Bates so of course he's naked) with an equally naked Beryl Patmore draped over him. I know, right! He lets out a scream as he scoots off the bed. Only 'Mrs. P' thinks he's nuts and swears she's Anna. _

_So who's dream/nightmare is it? John's, Anna's or Mrs. P's? You take it from here…and Crack on!_

* * *

><p>John woke up with a strange heavy weight over him, but in his sleepy and confused state all he could think about for a moment was on how eager Anna had been last night. How passionate and fierce their lovemaking was. He smiled lazily, pleased to add one more wonderful night to his endless memories of love with her, but, suddenly, when the heavy weight persisted and loud snores could be heard echoing around the room, his mind understood that something was wrong.<p>

Raising his head slightly, to have a better look at Anna, who was draped over his chest. That's he noticed that something was very wrong.

Orange curly hair was the first thing he saw and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

'Oh Lord!' he shouted, pushing her away from him. 'Mrs Patmore?!' He stood up naked, bringing the sheets with him for cover. 'What on Earth!'

She looked at him sleepily with a confused look on his face. 'Whatever is the matter, Mr Bates? Why are you so shocked?'

He brought the covers up to his chest and closed his eyes not to see her stretching her naked body all over his bed. 'Mrs Patmore, what are you doing here? Naked? In my bed...where's Anna?'

'Anna?' she asked offended. 'Anna! What do you mean...why are asking after the housemaid?'

'The house...No. No!' He opened his eyes only to close them a second later. 'Anna's my wife. Oh God, what's happening?'

'Come back to bed, Mr Bates...let's continue what we started last night.'

John felt a bit sick and dizzy and he tried to do everything in his power to avoid looking at her. 'Mrs Patmore...this is a misunderstanding...'

'Oh, come on, Mr Bates...do that thing again, will you?'

'What thing?' he asked in panic.

'That thing you did last night…you know...you put your….'

'Oh God, no! Not that thing or any other thing!'

He ran to the bathroom, after asking for Anna once more, and stayed there while he heard her screaming and cursing him for asking after the head housemaid.

'Oh Go!' he woke up with a jump. 'Oh God!'

'Whatever is the matter John? You gave me a fright.' Anna, rubbed her sleepy eyes with a moody expression on her face. 'Did you have a nightmare?'

He sat up and held her face between his hands. 'Oh thank God, it's you!' He kissed her then, but not for long. She pulled away with a questioning look on her face.

'Of course it's me...who else?'

'Mrs Patmore!'

'Mrs Patmore?' Anna was curious.

'I had a dream and...she was...naked in our bed, and...naked Anna! In our bed. And I asked after you and she was upset because I was asking after the housemaid. Oh my...what a nightmare!'

Anna could only laugh and John thought it very unfeeling of her. After all, he almost had a heart attack. Never in his life he could have imagined such dreams would occur and he hoped that had been the first and last time.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked later putting his hat on and fixing his tie.

'Ready. I am starving.' she said. 'I need Mrs Patmore's porridge...I'm sure you do too.'

Anna giggled opening the door of their cottage while John rolled his eyes at his wife. This was going to be a long day.


	10. Into The Forest

**_Challenge:_ **_The challenge is, write a Dark Fantasy/Fairytale. Wiki describes this as a fantastical work that has a dark, gloomy atmosphere or a sense of horror and dread._

_Ours will be a bit different. No gore, no death and absolutely no Disney. We're looking for sexy, sultry, silky… and dark and smooth as a decadent chocolate on a steamy day. You can base your story on a known fairytale or a fantasy of your own making._

* * *

><p><strong>- A Re-telling of Red Riding Hood &amp; Her Wolf<strong>

Nearly every day for the past few months, Anna Smith was drawn to the same spot at the edge of the forest. And every day he would watch her from afar, hiding behind a tree or a bush, but always in the shadows, one with the darkness.

He felt like a predator admiring his prey before the feast. He was there when she was, and when she was not...he waited. To him she was a masterpiece that turned more and more perfect with every passing day.

Each afternoon she would stop on the path that led to her grandmother's house. She would sit in the tall grass at the entrance to the dark forest for an hour or more. Always looking toward the blackness and wondering if she would ever find the courage to enter, to venture into the depths of the forest without time and reason to come back. She always wondered, but she never ventured.

Sometimes she would take a book from her bag and read, as the birds sang and wind blew against the tree tops. And he would be there, always there. In his long black coat and a cigarette in his hand, breathing in the smoke, as he longed to breathe in the scent of her.

Some days, she would stay longer and forget about the time, often until dark, and he'd watch over her as she would lay back and gaze at the stars. He fell under her spell. He was enchanted, most truly.

His love for her grew as the days passed, and he could already imagine the sound of her voice and the smell of her golden hair. With no shame he would watch her for hours on end and picture her petite frame in his strong arms, taste the sweetness of her lips, the feel the smoothness of her pale skin and the hear sounds she would make whenever he caressed her every inch with lascivious kisses.

He would wait eagerly to see her bright red cape, flashing along the very green of nature around her, and each day he would move closer to her, in heart and in body. Each day he would cut the space between them and his breath would catch in his throat as he took in every detail of her. How she read with a smile on her face, the way she pursed her lips in suspense and how she sighed in relief when her hero would survive victorious from another battle.

With every breath he took the more he felt she belonged to him.

Then, one day, she caught sight of him, and stared for a moment before averting her eyes. She grinned back at her book as if his presence was now the norm, and he wondered if the prey had been him all along.

She stood up some time after, locking eyes with him, and stepped carefully towards the tree he was using as shield. Touching the rough trunk and closing her eyes she took a deep breath before looking for him, but to her surprised he was no longer there. She circled the tree in hopes of finding him. Before she could finish her quest she felt his warm breath on her neck and he whispered in a low hoarse voice, 'I've been watching you for so long...Tell me why do you always choose this spot to rest?'

'I've been watching you too and that's exactly why I sit right here. I know you are always waiting, always alert.'

She turned to face him with a smile on her lips. His eyes were kind, though intense, barely hiding his hunger for her touch.

'You should come with me one day and see the forest for yourself. You always look inside but you never go in...'

He closed the short distance between them and she could feel his body heat against her, but before he could speak again she broke the silence.

'Mother told me not to go any other way, and most certainly not into the forest.'

'But you see, I know of better spots for you to sit, where the bird's songs are more beautiful...a perfect place for you to read.'

She thought for a moment and he had a good point but she didn't know him yet, how could she take his word? 'How do I know I can trust you?' she asked after some thought.

'I'll be your champion and be sure nothing bad happens to you. I'll keep you safe. Come.'

'Not today, I must go back.' she said turning away from him.

'Go then, but come tomorrow,' he held her by her wrist. His hand was soft on her skin and the way he looked at her made her want to stay forever. 'I can't live without a glimpse of you anymore. I need to see you...I need you.'

'I will. I promise. Tomorrow.'

Patiently he waited for her all night. The stars above shone and he waited, when the first rays of sun burned he waited, and when the time was right, he saw the red cape moving along the path.

He stretched out his hand towards her and she took it gladly. She went with him, deep inside the dark forest, to the spot he'd talked about. And there it was, a place near a small waterfall, where the birds sang a million tunes and the green was greener than she had ever seen. The trees were tall as the sky and the sun had to fight against them to make it's way to the forest floor.

Side by side they sat as she read to him, and with every word she read he loved her more. His cigarette no longer between his lips, for he had no need of them. His lips were made for kissing her. And his long, black coat, a blanket for them to sit upon.

He held her hand, ever so softly and tenderly and then he moved to her neck. He caressed there with his knuckles at first and it didn't take long to replace them with his lips. He peppered her with small kisses, open mouthed ones, leaving a trace of himself behind.

'But tell me,' she said, when he reached her pale shoulder. 'What's your name and who are you?'

'My name is John and _I am yours_.'

'But you don't even know who I am.'

'You belong to me that's all I need to know. You've bewitched me without mercy and I'll make you mine just the same.'

'How are you so sure that's I want?'

'Stay with me one night, one night only, and I promise you, you'll stay forever.'

'We hardly know each other.' She stood then smiling down at him.

'We'll have forever to do that.' He stood up and she turned her back to him as he gently brought one of his hands up to her neck and touched the long strands he found there. 'I've imagined your smell and the taste of your skin...I feel like you've belonged to me since the beginning of time...'

Her eyes were closed, listening to his words in ecstasy. She could barely breathe as his lips touched just above her earlobe. 'I know you...Anna Smith,' he whispered in his soft, gravelly voice.

He turned her in his arms then, fiercely, and when he leaned down to take her mouth with his she pulled away and ran off.

Her giggles and heavy breathing replaced the chirping of birds, and moments later she stopped behind a large rock. She tried not to make a sound and to calm her racing heart but the suspense of him finding her was making her shiver all over. Her skin turned to goosebumps and her insides into flames, and she hoped he wouldn't take too long to take her in his arms again.

And there he was before her, with a mischievous smile on his lips. He touched her face with his palm and dragged his thumb along her lips and before she could make another sound he kissed her deeply. His lips claimed hers for the first time. She didn't fight, quite the opposite, her arms were around his neck and her tongue played with his as old lovers, as if they known each other for many lifetimes.

He held a power over her that made her trust him with all her heart. There was no explaining it. She battled with herself. 'I do want to stay but...what about my granny? She's ill and I have to take care of her, I can't abandon her now.'

His brow creased and his face fell and he told her he couldn't live without her.

She sighed, but left him after another heated kiss with the promise of meeting him the next day. And she kept her promise. Day after day, they would meet and go to their secret place where they would read and kiss and hold each other close. Touches became bolder and he every day he would say to her, 'Stay tonight and you will never want to go back.' But she would always tell him she couldn't leave her granny, not while she was so weak. She would wait until she got better and then she would be with him.

'Granny died,' she said some weeks later. 'She died last night in her sleep.'

She sobbed into his warm chest as he caressed her back, whispering words of love and comfort.

'So I am here now,' she looked at him with a small smile on her lips and tears still in her eyes. 'Ready to be with you for all times. Ready to never go back. I want to be yours, John, _forever_ yours.'

'I am so sorry about your granny, I didn't want it to happen this way, but I promise you I'll make you happy and that you'll never regret being mine.'

And on that very night, he claimed her as his own. In their secret spot, his coat beneath them and her red cape as cover, they loved each other under stars. He took her innocence with every touch and kiss and thrust and before the night turned into day, Anna became a woman. Undressed from her purity but not from joy and life. She was more than that now. She was his as he was hers.

Once, early on she had asked him where he lived. His answer was something she didn't expect, and didn't _really_ understand.

'I live in every tree and flower, in every stone and stream. My house is where nature lies.'

Now it all made sense to her. And he _had_ been right. One night with him had been enough and she never went back to the life she had before. She stayed with him there, until the end of time. The forest became her home, and the birds and animals their dear children, and they spent every night loving each other and gazing at the stars.

And...they lived happily ever after.


	11. Little Thief

_**Challenge: **There's a mystery to be solved at the Abbey._

_Some kind of skulduggery has go on and Anna and Mr. Bates are hot on the trail to solving it. _

_ A theft? A murder? Something else? That's for you to decide._

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you don't know where it is?'<p>

'I am sure! I've told you, I put it in the drawer and now it's gone. I thought you hid it or something...'

'I did not. I would never hide it. You know that.'

'Well then...how can something disappear just like that?' she said with a snap of her fingers.

Anna didn't know what else to think. How could something go missing from your own house without a trace? Who would take such thing, and even if someone did, why? It was something so personal and no one had been in their cottage...well, no one who would put it to use. Just the thought made her shiver. Oh well, they would have to buy another one.

But John wasn't so sure.

'You know...I think I saw you placing it on top of your vanity table...after...you know... afterwards, now that I think about it...'

'It's not there now. I don't understand how could it go missing? It's not like it has legs and can run away, is it?'

John smiled softly at her words.

'Maybe you put it somewhere else without even thinking. It'll turn up, Anna, don't worry. I was going to buy you another one anyway.' His wink made her giggle, and for a moment she forgot all her frustration.

'Were you really?' she asked approaching him slowly.

'I was. A racy red one this time.' He grabbed her by the waist once she was within his reach and slowly his lips made their way up her neck until they reached her mouth in a heated kiss.

XXXXXX

Daisy smiled nervously at the piece of fine lace before her. She couldn't explain why she'd taken it. What had come over her? She'd never done anything like it before. But earlier in the afternoon, she had visited the Bateses at their cottage with Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes, for tea, and when she excused herself and went upstairs to use the bathroom she saw their bedroom door standing open. Without any malice and only curiosity she peeked in, and when she saw the garter resting on top of Anna's vanity table she couldn't help herself, she scurried into the room as fast as she could and snatched it.

Why? She didn't know why. But when she saw it she understood what it was. She had seen one once in a not so proper ladies magazine, and the feeling of having such item overwhelmed her.

Now it laid on her bed. She looked at it as if it were something from another world and the thought that Anna and Mr Bates actually...used it made her skin flush. She never thought that Anna would be so...daring, and Mr Bates neither. Daisy found herself breathing faster and she blushed at her thoughts and without a second glance, she grabbed it and threw it in her underwear drawer, hiding it at the very bottom.

How she would face them now she didn't know, and she went to bed feeling all funny like about herself.

XXXXXXX

'I see you are in high spirits today, Anna,' said Mrs Hughes as Daisy poured their morning coffee.

'Indeed I am Mrs Hughes. I had a good night.'

Anna looked at Mr. Bates with a mischievous smile on her lips and he smiled back at her. 'A very good night,' he whispered. Unfortunately for Mr. Bates, Daisy was beside him with the kettle in her hands, and upon hearing his words she dropped it to the floor, splashing coffee on his trousers.

'Daisy! What on Earth?' he cursed as he felt the hot liquid against his skin. 'What has gotten into you?'

Daisy's red cheeks gave her embarrassment away. 'I'm ever so sorry Mr Bates,' she said. But what she thought was_...I have your garter in my underwear drawer and I can't stop picturing you and Anna using it!_


	12. Promises Fulfilled

_**Challenge:** We saw them take her away from him. It broke our hearts._

_Now here's your chance to tell us how you think Anna's handling things in jail. Or how Mr. Bates or the household are doing in her absence. How are they working to bring Anna home? Your story could be a jail visit scene, a homecoming scene, a who killed Green scene. Really, anything you want it to be. _

* * *

><p>John looked around trying to familiarise himself with the dark and the damp of the visiting room. He knew too well how it was like to be the one there, locked up and alone, away from comfort and hope, but this time around, she was the one in prison and he didn't know what to do. What to feel. What to think.<p>

When he served his time, she always had the right words for him. Always so reassuring and faithful. Always his strength. But Anna was a force of nature and she held more courage in her little finger than he did in his whole body, and the fear of failing her now was unbearable. He wanted to say the right thing, to show her that his hope was as high as hers when she was the one visiting him. He wanted her to know that he would fight for her, with the same heart and soul she did for him, but he didn't have her strength of will. He was tormented by old demons that made him weak and easy to break.

And then he saw her entering the cold room. Pale, fragile and fallen. Her hair was neat as it always was but her soul was shattered into a million pieces. Her clothes were grey as were her eyes, and when she looked at him, John saw a lost child instead of his strong wife. Her lips trembled when she saw him and her eyes begged for his reassuring touch...but that wasn't allowed.

She sat down then and he did just the same, and the table between them seemed as vast as the world itself, making them feel so far from each other.

John rested his hands on the top of the table while hers were hidden away in her lap.

'Anna...how are you?' What a stupid question, he thought.

She shrunk her shoulders before speaking. 'I just want to go home.'

'And you will. You will, love. I promise you.'

Anna smiled sadly. 'I hope you are allowed to keep your promise this time.'

Her reply took him by surprise but he understood her disappointment. Not in him but in their fate.

'Why can't we just be happy, John?'

'I can't answer that but I know with all my heart that one day we will be happy, forever.'

'Sometimes I feel like...' she sighed, 'You were a married man and I...falling for you while you still had a wife. I think God is punishing me.'

'Don't blame God for the actions of wicked men. Is not that what you say all the time?'

'Yes.' Her answer was low and short and she looked down at her hands avoiding his eyes.

'Tell me...are they treating you properly? With respect?'

'Yes. They are all very respectful.'

'Are you sharing a cell?'

'Yes...Emily, she's nice.' She looked at him as he nodded.

'Anna...I am so sorry.' His eyes became wet. 'If I had protected you as I should...if I had been the husband you deserved.'

'Don't say that. You are the most dedicated husband I could have asked for.'

John shook his head. 'This is no place for you. You are so delicate and...you should be at home with me. You should be telling me off for drinking my tea so sweet.'

Anna smiled at his words of despair. 'I will be telling you off soon and you'll regret wishing for that.'

John looked at her in silence for a moment before his kind smile spread across his face.

'Why are you smiling?'

'Because...you are my strength. And yes...soon, you will be where you belong. Anna, just promise me you won't give up, please, I know it's hard to be here, I know that all hope seems to vanish with every second but...please, don't give up. I'll do everything I can to get you out of here. I'll visit you every week and write to you and you'll be free before you know it.'

Anna looked at him as he spoke with all the love and dedication she felt for the wonderful man before her. 'And I know how hard it is to be there, John, and I promise you I won't give up. I'll dream of the day I'll be home with you and I know you will be waiting for me as I waited for you.'

They shared longing smiles between them and not long after John found himself outside of the mighty prison walls. He would have given everything to be there, in her place, but he wasn't and there was only one thing he could do. Keep his promise. Keep this one promise with his life. He would not fail her now, not this time.

XXXXXX

The air was freezing cold and John had never felt so warm in all his life. He felt like he had been waiting for an year but when he looked down at his pocket watched barely five minutes had passed. The expectation was killing him and he found himself shaking a little with excitement mixed with terrible anxiety.

Over two weeks ago John had visited Mr Sparks, the man who had recognised Anna as the murderer of Mr Green, and with much persuasion and threats in the mix, he found out what he already knew, the man had been lying all the time.

Mr Sparks was the one who had murdered the vile man. The reason being money and a ruined business between them. But justice always takes its time, so they had to wait one week to gather proof and only now Anna could be free to go home.

John smiled at his thoughts. Thank God he had had the idea to visit the man himself. Of course he knew that Anna was innocent but he didn't understand why the man had pointed her out. Neither did Mr Sparks. He said it was Anna as he could have chosen one of the others. Just pure and harsh coincidence, to Anna or any of the other women.

Suddenly, the clicking sound of metal shook him from his thoughts, and when he looked to the prison gate he saw them open, his Anna emerged from the inside.

His face lit as if it were under a magical spell and he saw her smiling widely at him. The flashback of his own release played in his head as she ran to him with open arms and tears in her eyes. The feel of relief and sheer happiness made his own tears begin to slide down his cheeks and when they met, he hugged her tightly and sighed contentedly into her hair.

'Anna,' he whispered into her ear. 'I missed you so much.'

She remained there, wrapped in his warm arms, enjoying the feel of him. Her head over his racing heart, and her arms holding him tight under his overcoat.

Then he noticed her shivering, 'You're so cold,' he said rubbing her back gently.

'I didn't have my coat,' she said before looking up at him with teary eyes. His Beloved Anna! Her eyes shone with joy at him and he thanked everything he knew for the sight before him. 'Let's go home, John.'

He nodded but kissed her before she could make another sound. 'I love you, so much,' he told her when they broke apart.

'Let's go now. I just want to go home and take a hot bath.'

'And I'll make you some hot tea, and I may have bought your favourite sweets,' he smiled kissing her temple. 'And then, we'll have the next two weeks to ourselves. They'll only be home for Christmas. Until then, we have all the time in the world.'

Anna smiled broadly. Their torments were over. The next two weeks would be heaven for them and she couldn't wait to have her husband all for herself again. To enjoy his company in the comfort of their home and dream about the future once again, without any fears or doubts.

This would be their new beginning and Anna couldn't wait to start living it.


	13. Faithful Routine

_**Challenge: **I love Anna's hair in S5. It's an elegant work of art and imo, easily the best hair on DA along with her husband's fantastic locks. But Anna has to be getting some help with that elaborate "do" every morning. I want a drabble with John helping her do her hair. _

* * *

><p>'You know now you have to help me every morning,' she said as she walked towards the chair and sat down. 'I should have a lady's maid for this.'<p>

'You have better than that. You have me!' He smiled at her while he put his trousers on.

He was bare chested when he approached her slowly, and reached for her locks with extreme tenderness.

'I wouldn't want anyone else, to be honest,' she smiled back at him handing him the brush that had belonged to her own mother.

Gently, he began to brush her hair as if it were precious strands of gold, section by section as his smile grew with pride in his task. Through the mirror she watched him with great attention letting her heart dream of many more mornings like this to come. Soon, her hair was straight and he could now help her with the hairdo.

Anna parted her hair in the right places while he held the small pins between his large fingers. She braided and rolled a section and put it in place while he held it there and handed her a pin.

Their hands touched for the briefest of moments and they both smile at each other. They had so many touches in a so not distant past that now every brush of skin was more than a blessing to them.

Slowly and patiently they built her hair together with strong pins and undying dedication, and soon it was immaculate and ready for the day's work ahead.

He loved her hair like this. It made her look like a goddess. It framed her elegant features as a priceless work of art. And that's exactly what she was. His most precious treasure, a piece of paradise made exclusively for him, and even though he didn't believe in such things, she was more than just a woman to him, she was also his Faith


	14. Secret Lovers

_**Challenge: **There's a haunted room at the Abbey, probably several actually, but Anna & Mr. Bates stumble into this one. So tell us a ghost story. Scary, funny, fluffy or erotic, your choice _

* * *

><p><strong>- A Tale of Secret Lovers<strong>

The world had been at war for three days…

Anna lay in her bed trying to read herself to sleep, but mostly thinking of all she had learned from her visit with his mother. She knew more about him than she ever had before and she loved him more than ever. She knew about his wife, Vera. She knew that Mr. Bates had been in prison for a crime she had committed. A crime he had plead guilty to and had served two years in prison for.

His mother had been kind enough to tell her the whole story, but as she already suspected would happen, Mr Bates hadn't been as kind to himself, only stating, '_But you see you don't know the whole truth, not even now. You know my mother's truth.'_

He was indeed mysterious, in the most annoying ways possible sometimes, but her love for him never wavered. His nobility and moral fortitude marked within his body as much as the scar he carried from the Boers. He had told her that only his part of the story had been told and that his wife's was yet to be shared...but he wouldn't share it himself. Anna saw such pain in his eyes whenever his wife was mentioned that maybe it was for the best.

And as the war began, so did their battle for love. She knew he loved her, or at least he was keen on her, and obviously Anna loved him more than anything else in her world, so, she would fight. Fight for them until her last breath if need be. He lacked life in the faded light in his eyes and she was determined to bring it back.. She would make him happy...at least she hoped he allowed her to try.

She turned to look at Gwen who was sound asleep in the bed beside hers. In less than a week, her best friend would leave Downton to work as a secretary and the feeling of losing her companionship forever made her sad.

Anna sighed, placed her book on the bed and got up slowly. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders before opening the door ever so softly and leaving the room. Taking her time, she descended the stairs that lead to the kitchens with the intention of preparing some hot milk with cinnamon to help her sleep, but as she stepped her foot on the first landing, out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow running down the servants corridor.

She stopped and asked if someone was there, but only the silence of the great house answered her back. Gulping nervously she made her way to the kitchen, a bit unsure if she should go back to her room and forget the milk.

By the time she had poured it into the pot and stirred in a big spoonful of cinnamon she forgotten all about it.

Anna drank it eagerly and gave a satisfied sigh when she finished it, but before she could place the mug into the sink to wash it she heard a loud sound. Remembering the previous occurrence in the servants corridor, she grew frightened this time and daren't to turn to see the reason for the sound. She heard the steps approaching her and her breath caught in her throat as she began to pray for it to be nothing but a stupid bad dream.

'Hello.'

His voice made her jump and turn quite abruptly. 'Mr Bates! You gave me a fright!' she scolded rather nervously.

'I'm sorry,' he said with a playful smile on his lips. 'I thought I couldn't scare anyone with this...' he motioned to his cane. 'I can be heard from miles away.'

Anna smiled then, at ease and relieved. 'Of course...I should have known it was you. It was very irrational of me.' Of course it was, she knew the sound of his half-step anywhere, but this time, fear won over reason and indeed, the sound she heard must have been him. But still...

'Why are you so nervous after a good cup of warm milk?' he asked.

'It's stupid, don't mind me.'

'No, please tell me,' he encouraged.

'Well...before coming to the kitchen I...I thought I saw someone running down the servants hall corridor but when I looked and called there was no one.'

He frowned pensively.

'Nevermind.' She looked at him with a smile, but he had a strange expression on his face, like maybe he didn't quite believe her. Slightly embarrassed, she tried to move the conversation on, away from her. 'What are you doing awake at such ungodly hour...couldn't sleep either?'

'I could but...I woke up and...' He stopped, unsure whether to go on with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

'And what? Come on tell me...can't be as bad as me "seeing" people running in the corridor.'

'I...I woke up and then I went to the washroom and...well...' he giggled nervously. 'It'll sound mad I know but, I saw someone running...down the corridor. I called, no one answered and then I heard whispers...'

'Whispers?'

'Whispers. I don't know what was said but I followed the whispers here.'

Anna looked around as she felt a shiver across her shoulders. His eyes were on her, kind and gentle and he reached for her shawl that was falling down her back. 'I'm sure it was you who I heard.' He took each edge in his hands and tighten it around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him as he did so. 'You are so cold,' he said. 'You should go to bed.'

She gazed at him with such love in her eyes. 'Why would I want to go to bed now...when I'm perfectly content here, with you.'

'Anna,' he begged. _Why was it so hard to resist her? _ 'You know we...'

And then they both heard it. The sound of whispers and a throaty giggle coming from the corridor.

'Who's there?' John called while Anna composed her shawl.

'Do you think someone saw us?' she asked.

He looked down at her and back again. 'Maybe...' He walked as fast as he could towards the corridor only to see no one there. 'Who's there?' But the whispers returned and they came from one of the service stairs. 'What on earth…?'

'Wait! I'm going with you.' She joined him in his quest and they both climbed the service stairs that lead to the storing attic, following the whispers and shadows. In the back of Anna's mind a thought occurred to her that maybe this wasn't the right course of action but something was drawing them to the attic and neither could to turn back now.

Strangely, upon reaching the attic door the sounds stopped. 'The door is locked,' he said, looking over his shoulder at Anna, who was pressed against his back, her hands gripping his jacket. 'But how…?'

'What if it's...'

'What? What if it's what?'

'You know...ghosts...' Anna whispered, with a tiny quiver in her voice.

'Anna.' he gave a small laugh but she remained serious. 'Well...I don't believe in wandering souls.'

'Then where did they go?'

John thought for a moment. 'Well...maybe we were wrong in the...' Suddenly the door creaked open to them...wide open, making both take a step backwards as their eyes widen at the sight.

'Wasn't it locked?' Anna asked.

'Yes, I checked...'

'Well then, how...' Before she could finish John closed the door abruptly.

'Alright then, that's it. Let's go. It's late and we should be sleeping.'

'Yes, you are right,' she nodded unsure, as he passed by her touching her shoulder to encourage her to go with him.

Minutes later they were in their rooms. Anna tried not to make a sound while Gwen slept but when she picked up the book that she had left on the bed she noticed it wasn't the book she had been reading. 'What?'

'A Tale of Secret Lovers?' she whispered the title. Looking around she tried to understand what was happening and where her book was but it was nowhere to be found. She sat down on the bed in shock and opened the mysterious book and before she knew it the sun was rising and she had been reading all night.

xxxxxx

'And your book?' he asked with a serious look on his face.

'I looked for it this morning but I can't find it. It's as if never existed. Only this book was on my bed,' she said as they sat together in the courtyard the next morning.

'Now that is odd.'

'Odd? After last night I think…' she stopped to look at him and he was looking at her with a raised brow and a curious look on his face. '..that someone is trying to tell us something.'

With a slight shake of his head he smiled at her. 'Anna, you know I don't believe...'

'I know you don't but,' she interrupted, 'but can you explain it?'

'I cannot but that doesn't mean you're right. But, if you want to think so then...tell me, what's the book about?'

'It's written by three women, Amelia Jackson, Sophia Peterson and Laura Gibson.'

'I've never heard of such writers.' John said.

'They aren't writers, they were servants right here, at Downton. Listen…

_For those who love with all their heart and soul. For those who would give everything for the one they love, you, who love fully and plain with all your heart's passion and will, deserve more than heartbreak and broken promises, more than an uncertain future, more than right and proper. You deserve your beloved and in this room you shall find the all time you need to be together.'_

'Well...it's a romance, I suppose.'

She shook her head. 'It's more than that. It's a diary. A journal, written by these women.'

He nodded curious. 'What does it say then.'

'Albert Mayer was a butler who fell in love with one of the maids, Elisabeth Manning. They had a passionate romance within Downton's wall's but they were never able to make it public. The family would never have approved and he never had enough money to give them a proper life together anyway. One day, she fell ill and made him promise that if she survived they would find a way, a place, to be together, and he kept his promise. As she got better, all he could think about was finding a somewhere for their encounters and one day he found it in a most unexpected way. He was up in the attics putting winter clothing into the large storage trunks.

When the job was finished he leaned against the wall and pulled his flask out to have a quick nip. Albert could have sworn he heard a quiet laugh in the split second before the wall gave way behind him, landing him on the other side on a pile of soft pillows.'

'Now this sounds fantastic, I know, Mr. Bates,' Anna went on. 'but when Albert got his wits about him and stood up, he found himself in a room with no doors or windows and the wall through which he had fallen had miraculously healed itself. This would be the perfect place to bring Elizabeth he thought, but how was he to get out? And as soon as her name entered his mind the wall re-opened!

Well, Albert and Elizabeth...um..._enjoyed_ that room often over the next few months until very early one fateful morning a spiteful footman caught them creeping down the attic stairs. When the Master had been informed they were both sacked. Albert died not long after with tuberculosis and Elisabeth disappeared never to be found again.'

'That's tragic...' John said.

'There's more. The room lay long-forgotten when, Amelia Jackson, the first writer in the journal, found it, again in a most extraordinary way.'

'What way?' he looked at her and nodded wanting to know the rest. She smiled at his eagerness before continuing.

'She was a lady's maid and one day she was in the attics with Richard Lewis, the man she loved. He was a valet as well, and they had snuck up there to...well...after many...heated kisses they fell into that room.'

'Fell?'

'Yes, they fell. Just like Albert. They simply fell through the wall and into the room. It was a love nest with all the comforts necessary for lovers to be together. Pillows, carpets and a crystal vase of red roses.' Anna placed her hand on his arm to hold his attention. 'The book claims only those who love truly are allowed to find it and they'll find their way out at the right time, so they are never caught like poor Albert and Elizabeth.'

John thought for a moment. 'Anna...that's a silly book about paranormal rooms and romances.'

'Why does it have Downton's attic's plan then? And why was it written by servants.'

'I don't know why but...maybe they were mad women?'

'Mr Bates!' she managed to giggle.

'Well, maybe they wanted some romance in their lives and made that all up… I need to go now,' he said, hefting himself up off the bench and looking at his pocketwatch. 'His Lordship must be about to ring, but we'll talk later.' He smiled a crooked, understanding smile at her before going in.

Anna found him later that night, after dressing their people for bed.

'Early bed for all of them I see,' he said.

'Yes, Lady Mary says she's terribly tired.'

John gave a long sigh and clapped his palm to his forehead. 'I have to go up to the attics, I totally forgot His Lordship wants his dress uniform brought out of storage to wear tomorrow. It will need to hang overnight to get the wrinkles out. And here I thought I was done for the day...'.

'I might just walk up with you. To keep you company.' Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

'So you aren't scared?'

'Scared?'

'Yes, after all those ghosts last night?' He laughed at her and she smacked his arm.

'You are terrible, Mr Bates! Let's go before I change my mind.'

xxxxxx

Bates pulled a rickety stool up to some floor to ceiling shelves and was just about to climb up on it. When Anna realised what he was intending to do she stopped him by grabbing his arm. 'Mr. Bates! You can't do that. Wait, let me up there.'

'Anna, I need that box and it's too heavy for you.' But she jumped up on the stool before he could stop her.

'Now, be careful! You're going to fall,' and as soon as he said it the stool started teetering. John only had time to catch her in his arms before they fell back against the wall in an effort to avoid being hit by the heavy box Anna was reaching for.

'Oh my! How clumsy of me,' she said. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm alright, are you?' he asked tightening his grip around her waist.

'I'm...yeah...I'm good.'

They eyes locked and like a man possessed John said the first thing that came to his mind. Something that he wanted to say for far too long.

'I love you,' he said with his softest voice. 'I love you so much, Anna.'

And then he kissed her. At first it was slow and shy but as soon as she relaxed in his arms he let his passionate side free to do as it wished. He teased her lips with his tongue and she opened to him, allowing her tongue to dance with his own. Still very inexperienced but an eager learner she let herself fall under his spell, hands and taste as he trained her mouth with his own.

He couldn't explain what was happening but he couldn't stop either. Or better he didn't want to. It was as if suddenly his reason had left him and his heart was doing all of the deciding. And all his heart desired was her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands tighten their grasp on her, bringing her as close as possible to him. As hands and mouths explored John pushed her firmly with his body against the wall trying to find the support he needed to touch her further. She smiled when she felt the cool, hard wall against her back and for one moment longer she let herself loose in his arms, but before they could realise what was happening and how improper this was, suddenly the wall that was supporting them was not there anymore and they both fell into a pile of soft pillows.

They looked around in shock as they took in the room that in all their combined years at the Abbey neither had seen before. And as they tried to understand what had happened they also realised that there was no way out. They were surrounded by walls with no doors nor windows. They were trapped.

Astonishingly, the room was lit by a many candles in all sizes and shapes, casting a magic spell over all their surroundings. The floor was covered in luxurious carpets and pillows and in one of the corners there was a table with hot tea and a crystal vase of red roses.

'Where are we?' she asked. 'How did we got in here?'

'I have no idea but we have to get out.' John began touching the walls and pushing on them. There were pillows everywhere and he tried to do his best not to step on them. 'Who did all this?'

'It looks like...it's made for...lovers. Mr. Bates! It's the room from the book!' she whispered in awe and he looked at her, stunned.

_A place for lovers to meet in secret and love each other safely and peacefully knowing that no one would pry._ The room those women wrote about. A secret lover's nest_. _John eyes widen as he looked around. He couldn't believe it. 'It was real...'

'Yes!' she said enthusiastically. 'It was all real.' Anna walked towards the little table. The tea was hot, she saw the steam coming from the pot, and two beautifully ornate cups on matching saucers. She smelled deeply of the red roses and they were as fresh as they could be, as if they hadn't be there for more than an hour, but how?

'Everything is so romantic and beautiful,' she said a moment later.

'Yes.' He was behind her all of a sudden and the raw sound of his voice made her shiver from inside out. 'You were right, about everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe.'

'It's fine. I think I can forgive you,' she said turning to face him, meeting his gentle eyes and kind smile.

'I just wonder how we will get out of here.' He took her hand in his and caressed her knuckles gently. 'Not that I really want to but...'

'Well, if we're to believe the book, and I think we do now, you only get out when it's the right time.'

'And when do we know it's the right time.'

'I don't know Mr. Bates, but when the time comes, we will...'

Anna poured tea in the two cups. 'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Well...we'll have to wait won't we? We shall wait with a cup of tea.'

'But...' she gave him a pointed look and he smiled nodding as he sat down in the middle of the pillows. She handed him one cup and sat beside him.

'It's very nice in here, even though...'

'Even though we are trapped? I wonder how long will we have to wait?' he asked her.

'It's a lovers room so...how long does it take, Mr Bates?'

'What take?'

'For lovers to...love?' she blushed and looked down shyly.

'Well, it depends...I would love you for hours if I could.' He sipped at his tea.

Anna gasped looking up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. 'Mr Bates!'

'What? It's a lover's room isn't it? I can say such things...and then you asked.'

She shook her head and sipped at the tea. 'We should meet here, every night, like the others before us.' As soon as she said that she regretted it. He would never agree with her, he was too stubborn to let anything happen between them while he was still married…

'We should.'

At first she thought she was dreaming but when she looked at him and saw the honesty and love in his eyes she knew it was real. He turned slowly, so he was closer to her and placed his cup on the floor in a safe spot. When she saw him reaching for her, her breath caught on her throat and as soon as she felt his hands cupping her cheeks she closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in the moment. His lips were soft and wet and he tasted of the sweet tea, and as his tongue danced with hers she thought of the others that had been in that same room, and so deeply in love, and she ached at becoming part of that story as well.

Before she knew it, he was leaning them over the sea of pillows and gently, he began to run his hands up and down her sides.

'I've loved you since the day we met. The first time I saw you I knew I was lost,' he said. 'I wish we could stay here forever, Anna. I truly do.'

'Then...lets make this moment unforgettable, Mr Bates. This and all the moments to come.'

xxxxxx

They found their way out hours later. How many, they weren't sure. When they saw a mysterious door open that hadn't existed before, they left the room. John looked at his pocket watch before they headed downstairs... no time had passed. It was midnight again, and for a moment they thought that maybe all that they shared had been just the fruit of their imagination. But it hadn't…

They met in the room almost nightly after that, and it certainly played it's part during the first week after his prison homecoming. They loved each other for hours and they always came back to the same time they left.

xxxxxx

Years later, before leaving for their so longed for hotel, Anna added their story in the same book and signed her name as one of the writers, hoping that one day the room would be as glorious for other secret lovers as it had been for them. She placed the book on the little table beside the tea and the roses, as it was commanded to do so by the other writers, and hand in hand, with a smile they both left and that was the last time the room existed for them.

...and the room sighed...


	15. Unexpected Future

_**Challenge:**_ _A 19 yr old Anna meets a 35 yr old Bates one day in London. AU._

* * *

><p>She was walking down the street as she usually did on the weekdays. Her steps were rushed as she looked at her watch and saw that her class would start in five minutes. Bloody cold weather made it so hard for her to get ready in the morning; take her shower and wash her hair...everything took twice as long.<p>

Then suddenly, she heard running and before she could react someone was grabbing her bag and trying to take it from her. Of course she put up a fight. The early hours making the street deserted and leaving her alone to face the thief. With all her strength she tried to pull the bag away from his grasp but the man was too strong and when he understood she wouldn't give up so easily he tried to hit her. When he pulled on her hair she screamed for help and he called her names and told her to drop the bag.

But before he could strike again, someone else pushed the man away from her, punching him in the face and leaving him to run for his life.

'Here's your bag. Are you alright?'

She looked up at her saviour and nodded before words could form in her mouth. He at her. He was tall and his hair was messed from the fight. He wore a black suit under a dark brown coat and his hazel eyes when well with the romantic figure cut.

'Thank you so much. I thought no one would help,' she said smiling back at him, bringing her hand to her chest in an effort to slow her racing heart.

'No need to thank me. I just wished I would have been here sooner so you could have been spared of this...' he reached for her split lip and with his thumb he traced the bloody path down her chin. 'Here,' he said taking a pack of tissues from one of his pockets and cleaning his finger in one, before wiping the rest of the blood away. 'It's not that bad really. You'll be fine in a few days.'

And there she was, staring at him, as if he were a knight in shining armour, smiling like a silly girl with stars in her eyes. The heart she tried to slow down, was beating faster than before, and she could barely breath or even remember she had to. She dropped her eyes shyly when he looked at her with a kind smile on his lips and she noticed how big and strong his hands were. So gentle too, tending to her wound as if they were nothing but feathers caressing the holiest thing he had ever touched in all his life.

'Feeling better?'

'Yes, thank you so much, Mr...?'

'Please, call me John,' he smiled. 'Let me buy you a warm drink to make you feel even better?'

She smiled nervously and looked at her watch. 'I've already missed my class so I suppose I'll accept that offer.'

They sat in a nice café, watching as the rain began to pour outside. They order tea and two big slices of chocolate cake.

'So tell me, Anna...how old are you?'

'I'm nineteen,' she said between mouthfuls. 'And you?'

'Thirty five.'

'Oh my!' she giggled. 'Do you buy warm drinks for young girls all the time?' Her eyes were kind and funny and he smiled at her.

'No...you are the first. Actually...' he scratched his head nervously. 'I haven't bought a drink for anyone in a long time.'

'Oh...so you only buy someone a drink when you save them?' she tried again.

'No...I only buy someone a drink when I like them.'

The silence fell between them for a moment and she felt her cheeks hot and her ears turn red. Sipping at her tea she looked at him before speaking. 'I only accept drinks from someone I like as well...we have that in common.' she smiled. 'And maybe...we have more in common than what we think.'

'I'm sure we do.' he said honestly.

'Why don't we find out?'

'What?' he grinned at her finding it endearing that she wanted to know him better. And of course, that was exactly what he wanted too.

'Buy me another... warm drink, some day...and we shall see.'

'This Sunday? Breakfast?' his eyes were curious for her answer and for a moment he was afraid breakfast was asking too much.

'Perfect.' And he breathed again with a pleased look on his face.

Every Sunday after that was the day both of them looked forward to the most. Soon John's thoughts of how she would just stop wanting to see him and find him boring were washed away when they first kissed and he saw in her eyes that she was as much in love as he was with her.

How could this young girl, in the best years of her life, waste her time with a man that could almost be her father? She would tell him how silly he was to think like that, and that she had the same fears about him. Fears that he would think she was too young for him, fears that he would want someone more mature. They soon found out they completed each other. She gave him the youth and joy he needed in his life and he gave her support and dedication.

And before they realized it those Sundays turned into full weekends and the weekends into forever.


	16. For Worse

**_Challenge:_**_After John left with the police, how did Anna explain to everyone that she and Bates were married?_****

* * *

><p>The tears didn't stop. They ran wild down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do about it. Mrs Hughes took her to her sitting room and gave her some tea and her friendly shoulder, but that wasn't enough. Only he would be enough. His shoulder, his hands, his touch, his smell. Only him there with her would be enough to dry her tears.<p>

'My Lord, what on Earth is wrong with our justice!' Mrs Hughes spoke in fury.

'Why would they take him away like that?' Anna said between sobs.

'Oh my dear. Don't you despair...I'm sure he'll be out in a blink. Surely they can't convict an innocent man.' The housekeeper tried her best to lift Anna's spirits, but there wasn't anything else she could do.

'I can't believe it. I just can't.' Anna cried into her handkerchief, sitting in one of the chairs. 'I can't believe they took him away. We barely got married and they already took my husband away.'

'What are you saying? Married?' Mrs Hughes eyes widen in confusion.

'Yes...we married last Friday. We intended to tell everyone after the funeral, once the house was settled down.'

'That's why you professed the vows then...'

The housekeeper sat down next to her with a baffled look in her face. Nothing in the House happened without her knowledge...or so she thought. Knowing that Anna and Mr Bates had married in secret was something that she would never have thought about...not even in her dreams would it be likely to happen. How wrong she could be...

'We didn't want to wait. I was afraid...this would happen and I wanted to be his next of kin so they wouldn't deny me seeing him. But...' she sobbed. 'But in my heart I really couldn't imagined it happening at all and so soon.'

Mrs Hughes caressed her hair. 'My darling girl...no one could ever know. Poor you...how can life be so unfair for someone so kind...'

'I'm scared, Mrs Hughes. What if he's convicted? How will I bear it if they hung my husband? How will I live without him? And...oh God...what if I'm pregnant?'

'Pregnant? But...'

'We...Lady Mary asked Jane to prepare us a room in secret. I could be with child for all I know, Mrs Hughes.'

The thought ran wild in the older woman's mind and she shook her head trying to avoid it. The fact was that Anna was now a woman, a married woman, and she could possibly be with child...but all she felt was sorrow and sadness towards Anna's situation. Like a mother would for her darling daughter. She wouldn't judge, neither think twice about it. All she wanted was Mr Bates to be back with his wife, and if Anna was indeed with child, God had to be merciful enough to allow them to raise their baby together, and she would pray for that, with all the strength she had in her.

'You are a married woman, Anna...if you are with child, well...no one can judge you for that.'

'I don't care what people say. I just want him here with me, and if our wedding night was enough then...I want him here with us!'

'You'll have to tell His Lordship.'

'I will.' Anna nodded sniffling.

'Don't tell them about...just tell them you got married. With time you'll tell them the rest, if there's a need for that.'

'Yes. That's what I'll do. But, can I go to my room? I...I need to be alone for a moment.'

'Of course you can, my dear. Stay there for as long as you need.'

Anna managed a small grateful smile before leaving Mrs Hughes alone in her sitting room.

The next morning, when she came down to breakfast she saw her secret written on everyone's face. They all knew and they all avoided her defeated eyes. No one dared to judge her, nor to say something impertinent. Everyone respected her, and Mr Bates, and she was so glad for that. The least she wanted now was to hear everyone's nasty words towards them. She could still hear some talking behind her back but she didn't care. All her thoughts and energy were now directed to the love of her life who was in jail for something he didn't do. To him and to the daunting time that passed so slowly. Every day felt like a year.

Little did she know then, that in a few weeks later, when she found out that she was not expecting their child, she would not thank God for it. Quite the opposite. If her husband would be hanged in the end, without a child there would be no remains of him on Earth. Their love would have not given its fruits and she wouldn't have a little one to keep her mind occupied. A little one who would fill her life with joy and the memory of John Bates for the rest of her days, and that scared her as much as a lifetime of loneliness.


	17. John & Anna

_**Challenge:**_ _This calls for a modern AU._

* * *

><p>'Where on Earth is Peter?'<p>

'Well...last time I saw him he was drunk in the pub with a girl around his neck.'

'Spare me of the details, John, what will we do now? Anna's ready to rehearse!'

'Why are you asking me? I didn't want him in the first place did I?'

Robert shook his head in despair. 'You'll have to do it.'

'Me? But...'

'Just do it!'

'I won't do a damn thing.''

'Well...see Peter, our main actor has not arrived yet and we need someone to rehearse with Anna. That pretty blonde girl there, see?' Robert said ironically. 'And I know you know the script from start to end….and you will do it.'

John looked up at the pretty blonde girl. Anna Smith. He knew her too well. Since she started working for them he hadn't missed a day's work just to be near her. He was fond of her, of her beauty and wit and extremely wonderful personality. She was a real professional and good sport and he loved chatting with her about everything and nothing. Sometimes he was sure he liked her way too much for his own good.

'Aren't I too old to be Romeo? Maybe...thirty some years too old?'

'Come on John, help a friend out, alright? It's just a rehearsal, and you'll have the opportunity to serenade Anna.' Robert winked at John and he nodded.

'Alright then. Give me the script and I'll see what I can do.'

'Okay. Anna! Love, listen...' Robert said as he climbed up the stairs to the stage with John behind him. 'This is John, you know him right? Good. Here, he'll run the lines with you, do as if he were Peter, don't think just act, 'kay love? Great! Everyone to their posts, let's do this!'

'Hi,' said shyly, even though she knew him, this was different. 'You are my Romeo today?'

'I'm afraid I am...I just hope you don't mind an old Romeo like me.'

'Nonsense! I don't mind one bit.' They stared at each other for a moment, sharing lazy smiles and languid looks, until Robert shouted again.

'And go! So, Anna, love, you are in the balcony alright, don't forget you'll be in the balcony.'

Anna nodded rolling her eyes and climbed in a small ladder that worked as a substitute of the actual tower until the set was finished.

The silence fell over the big room and eyes were all on John now. He coughed nervously fixing the paper in his hands and looking up at Anna, who was smiling gently down at him.

'Okay,' he whispered, hands sweaty and brow frowned. 'From...the...uh...'

'The brightness of her...' Robert encouraged him with wide eyes and flailing limbs.

**_'The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,'_**

And indeed that was the truth.

_**'As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven**_

_**Would through the airy region stream so bright**_

_**That birds would sing and think it were not night.' **_

For she would brighten every day for him. Even when he felt lonely and weak her smile would give him strength and warmth and life.

**'See how she leans her cheek upon her hand**

**_O that I were a glove upon that hand,_**

**_That I might touch that cheek!'_**

Every day he would wait for her in the theatre lunchroom, and pretend he was doing something really important until she said good morning. She would touch her hair and smile and he wished he was the reason why she did so.

**_'Ay me!'_ **She was in awe with his sentiment and everyone was silent and agape with his performance.

He continued.

**_'__She speaks. _**

**_O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art_**

**_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_**

**_As is a winged messenger of heaven _**

**_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _**

**_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _**

**_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds_**

**_And sails upon the bosom of the air.' _**

XXXXXX

'Bravo!' Robert said with tears in his eyes. 'Dammit John, if only you were a bit younger.'

Everyone clapped and cheered, and John looked down and smiled at his feet. 'Even if I was I would not be your Romeo. You know I like it behind stage.'

'Ah! Like I would let you win. Ok, let's take a break. Five minutes people, five! Not six, not five and a half, understand?'

'Will you help me to get down from this ladder?' Anna smiled cheekily at him.

'Sure I will, my Juliet.'

They both laughed at his words and he stretched his hands to her. There was a moment of trepidation before she accepted them and a wonderful tension when she did so. They smiled shyly, and she blushed a little.

'John? I was thinking...maybe,' she breathed in. 'Do you have plans for tonight?'

'Well, actually I do.'

'Oh!' She was disappointed.

'I am having dinner with you.' He smiled and she looked up at him surprised. 'Somewhere nice and peaceful. What do you say?'

'Yes! I think it's lovely. Oh look, Peter's here.' She looked displeased.

John nodded looking at a man who was indeed too sure of himself. 'I guess you now have the young Romeo back,' he chuckled.

'I'd rather have you, but...I'll have dinner with you tonight so I can't complain.'

'Good. Now go, Robert has a freaking timer on his watch. I'll be waiting for you in the dressing rooms, my Juliet.'

'I'm counting on that, my not so young but much better Romeo.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Bold text from Romeo &amp; Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2.<strong>_


End file.
